On The Run
by GlassHalfFull2926
Summary: Rose trys to kill Cal and must run far away so he dosent do the same to her. The summary kinda sucks but i hpoe the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Kill and Run

**Kill and Run **

Chapter One

The crowd gasped as the redheaded beauty walked down the aisle to her waiting fiancé. The 18 year old was dressed immaculately in a white long sleeved wedding gown with a billowing hoop skirt and never ending train. A veil covered her face so the guests most of which were wealthy, respectable men and their trophy wives, could not see her expression which one would expect to be of radiant ecstasy but in fact was of angst and sorrow.

The man she was walking towards was one many young women would kill to have as their own. Society saw him as a tall, dark, handsome gentleman who got extra points for being rich. What woman could resist all he had to offer? The answer is Rose DeWitt Bukater, this sought after mans bride.

Rose found breathing to be more of a challenge with every step she took down the aisle. The church looked stunning with brightly lit candles hanging from the walls and ceiling. White flower petals were scattered all over the floor and Cal's niece Abigail, who was the flower girl in the procession, threw baby blue ones (to match the brides maids dresses) behind Rose as she walked.

Rose was very fond of glamour and grandeur but as she walked she barely noticed the beauty of her own wedding. The intricate details she'd dreamed about since she was just a little girl. Everything was perfect except for one thing. In her opinion the most important thing, the only one that even mattered. And that was the man she was walking towards. She wanted Jack, sweet, spontaneous Jack Dawson not possessive, arrogant Caledon (Cal) Hockley. But Jack was dead. He was gone forever, only a memory that couldn't be erased.

Once again Rose thought about committing suicide. It would be so easy, just the pull of a trigger and a blow to her head that would kill her instantly. Then she could be with Jack again, for all eternity. But no, she couldn't do that. She had promised him she would go on and she couldn't lie to Jack. She could lie to Cal, to her mother, even to herself, but not Jack.

Now Rose had made it all the way to the alter and was standing next to Cal. Her veil had been lifted from her face so she was forced to put on a cheery smile. She only half listened to the preist as he droned on and on about love, loyalty and faith. Ha! Rose didn't love Cal and Cal did not love her. You wouldn't threaten someone you love, you wouldn't force them to do something they clearly did not want to do and you couldn't hurt them physically or emotionally. Cal had done all of this. He had threatened to knock her out and dump her in the ocean if she refused to marry him. He said he would tell everyone she ran off with another man. He would be the mourned victim and she would be the evil wench who broke his heart. To prove his point and his power Cal had slapped Rose hard across her face leaving a bright red hand print on her cheek. She had lived in terror until this day but now she had a plan. She would show him that nobody treats Rose Bukater like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Bang

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Rose knocked on the door to Dr. Halloway's house three times before the old man opened the door. Rose was repulsed just looking at him. His head was completely bald except for a few wispy gray hairs… the same ones coming out of his ears. With his big buckteeth and overbite Rose couldn't help but notice his resemblance to a beaver. She shuddered and spun her head around to examine the foyer/waiting room.

"How's Cal" Rose finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well there's good news and bad news." The doctor fixed his penetrating stare on Rose and was silent for another moment.

"Can you please just tell me?" Rose said coldly.

Dr. Halloway cleared his throat nervously, "You husband has woken up from the coma and his health is good…"

Roses eyes widened in fright but she quickly changed her expression to one of joy.

"but he has no memory of anything. Not you, the wedding, the accident, he doesn't even know who he is."

Rose sighed with relief but frowned for the doctor's benefit. "Is he allowed visitors?"

"Of course, I'll show you to his room."

The doctor led her up the wooden staircase and through the second door to the left.

"Here we are" he said. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Hello Cal. How do you feel?" Rose questioned with mock concern as she sat at the end of the bed and picked up her husbands limp hand.

"Don't give me that Rose. I'm not stupid."

Roses eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "But…the doctor said…"

"That man is a fool. Just like you." Cal snarled at his wife. Tears began to form in Roses eyes. "I remember everything and when I get out of here you will be sorry."

Rose could not form any words. She felt as if her tongue had been tied into a knot, along with her stomach. She knew she had to get out of there and fast. "I h…h…have to leave." Rose stuttered as she backed out the door and right into Dr. Halloway.

"Leaving so soon?" The doctor inquired curiously.

"Um…I forgot about an appointment I made." She said lamely. "When will he be able to come home."

"Quite soon probably. Being somewhere familiar with people he knows could jog his memory."

"Hmm."

Rose knew she had to leave. She had to get out of town before Cal could get out of the hospital, before he could do to her what she had tried to do to him.


End file.
